A dependent rear axle assembly is an automotive type differential where both rear wheels are solidly connected to a housing to move up and down with the housing. In an independent or semi-independent type of rear suspension, the rear wheels can move up and down with respect to the differential housing. A floating hub is an axle housing hub to which the wheel is attached that directs the resulting force from vehicle weight and cornering forces to the axle housing. A flange type axle assembly attaches the wheel directly to the axle flange, which can result in wheel separation in the event of axle shaft failure.
In a typical rear wheel drive automobile having a dependent rear suspension, the axle assembly is mounted to be generally parallel to the ground and the wheels and wheels hubs are mounted perpendicularly to an axis of the axle assembly, with the wheels rotating about the same axis as the axle shaft.